Dawn of the slayer
by SHADOWSTRIKER2
Summary: au) what if dawn wasn't as helpless as she looks
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dawn of the slayer

Author: shadow striker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the plot so pleassssssse don't sue me.

Authors note: this story just took a life of its own once I got started on it.

A wise man once said that the most dangerous thing on earth was an enraged slayer……………….. Man was he wrong!!!!!!

From the journal of Alexander Harris may 2001

Doc raised the knife to make the first of the incisions as Buffy and glory fought below them, Buffy was just beginning to get the upper hand when he began.

"

Nice and shallow." doc says as he cuts the young girl tied to the top of the tower slowly making three long gashes on her abdomen, the cuts begin to bleed slowly the blood running down her legs to drip though the grating that makes up the walk way of the platform where she is tied too.

Doc smiled as he observed his handy work waiting for the portal that glory would use to reach her home dimension to open, nothing happened he looked up in shock to dawn's eyes changing from their normal sky blue to a golden yellow that had a vertical slit that run through them like a cats.

Doc began to worry when he caught the girls scent she wasn't a vampire but neither was she human, it smelled like some type of lizard, sweat began to form on his fore head unnoticed as dawns skin began to slowly change texture from that of a human to that of a crocodile before his eyes the wounds that he had inflicted healing without a scare in moments.

The creature gave a low growl and tore it's right arm free from the rope that was tied around it wrist, the talons on the tips of her fingers making short work of the rope on her left wrist as they sliced it like tissue.

At that point doc decided he had better try to restrain this creature and find out what it had done with the key before glory had his hide nailed to her wall.

"Don't think a little shape shiftings going to help you escape" doc said as he charges the creature his knife rose to strike at its head.

The creature that had been dawn summers struck out with the talons of its right hand drawing four deep parrial gashes across docs chest, making him jump back least he receive worse injury at the hands of this unknown creature that moved faster than any demon he'd ever encountered before, only to discover that he had backed himself into a corner with no escape in sight.

The being in front of him continued to change form as wings ripped though the dress that it wore leaving little more that rags clinging to it, its head also changed taking on a shape that favored a crocodiles more than a human girls.

After about five minutes of listening to the sound of flesh and bone tearing itself apart and reforming as the creature reshaped its form to its liking, it seemed to reach the end of its transformation much to Doc's horror.

For standing before him wasn't a young helpless girl, but a half grown red dragon its horns and scales gleaning in the pale moon light as it regarded him in the same way a starving teenager did a bully that had just stolen the last piece of pizza from her plate, slowly at first a growl escaped its maw and built in volume until it reverberated though the tower and could be heard all across the battle field below.

All the combatants on the ground stopped fighting and looked up at the forty foot dragon that was crouched on the top of the tower, with a sudden hate filled roar the dragon lashed out with one of its forehands and sent doc flying from the platform in two separate pieces still screaming as his upper torso struck the ground with a resounding crunch that made every human and demon wince.

"WHAT the heck is that!!" xander yells as the dragon leaps from the tower and takes flight climbing higher in the night sky.

A Dragon now you don't see one of those every day." Anya says as the dragon begins to fly in lazy circles in the sky.

"It's a bloody dragon." spike says at the same time, awe filling his voice as the great creature begins to slowly descend.

Glory chose that moment of inattention to renew her attack on Buffy catching her by surprise and knocking her to the ground and placing her foot on the slayers neck so she can't move without chocking, thus immobilizing the smaller woman.

"Where's my key slayer, I've tried to be patent, but now you've made me mad, so know we'll do this the easy way." glory says with a cruel smile on her face.

When buffy wouldn't answer her glory started to apply pressure to her foot causing the slayer to begin to chock, suddenly all around the battle field glorys minions began screaming and running for cover as the dragon suddenly let out a ear splitting roar and went into a dive, its wings held straight back and its fore paws posed to strike.

The red dragon struck glory in the upper torso nearly ripping her left arm off before flying back into the sky and turning for another pass, glory stunned at the injury that she had suffered didn't try to move out of the way of the dragons long spiked tail as it slammed into sending her flying thirty feet into a brick wall that cracked when she hit it.

She lay there for a few seconds and then tried to rise but couldn't get her left arm to move when she looked over at it she saw that it was only hanging by a few strands of muscle and skin the rest had been ripped away by the dragon's talons.

The dragon landed a few yards away and slowly walked on all four of its legs to where glory was laying propped against the wall , glory was staring at the dragon in disbelief as she lay there, her blood staining the ground as she bleed to death.

"Did you really think the monks would place the key into so fragile a form as a human girl and not give her the power to protect herself from you." the dragon said right before glory's form changed to that of Ben.

The creature inhaled a mightily and let loose with a white hot blast that melted the wall that Ben was laying against, leaving a vague outline of a human body on the ground.

The dragon then turned its head towards the Scooby's and gave a draconic smirk and said ,"so buffy does this mean that I can go on patrols now?" it said in dawns cheekiest tone of voice.

An "eeep" was heard quickly followed by a thud as buffy fainted for the first time in her life.

"Bloody hell" spike said

And above it all a roaring laugh could be heard.

From that day forward life in sunnydale got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. watchers doom

Dawn of the slayer

Chapter 2

Author: shadow striker

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Quentin travers eyes widened in shock as he read the text in front of him, a light layer of sweat forming on his brow.

And the spirit of the slayer once removed

Shall be made whole again

As darkness reins in the dale of sun

That deigned shall be returned

And the truth shall be known to all

And the wings of dawn will once again spread in the morning sky

Beware those who seek evil and gain through dark means

The true slayer shall be known to all

When glory faces the dawn

And knife tastes flesh

Then shall evil flee

And those who watch will lose all power

The phone rings just as he reads he last line in the codex, Travers places the book on the desk in front of him and picks up the receiver.

"Hello qwenton Travers speaking" He says as he answers the phone.

He listens to the watch that was keeping an eye on the sunnydale situation for several minutes as he reports how the fight with glory had gone.

After ten minutes, he hangs up the phone and reaches over to a glass of brandy that sat on the desk in front of him and takes a long pull from it to settle his nerves, his face as pale as new snow.

The watcher on the phone had told him that glory was dead which was a good thing he thought to him self.

However, dawneska the red once more roamed the skies of earth, which to any watch who knew how the slayers had really been created was a bad thing.

After all having a pissed off sixty thousand year old dragon after you for literally ripping its very life force from it's body had to be a verrry bad thing, especially if said dragon only had the mind of a fourteen year old girl and her older sister was the slayeR.

Qwenton pored himself another glass of brandy and decided that it was time to get majorily drunk, after all who knew it he'd be looking at the sharp teeth of a pissed off dragon in the morning.

At least the girl had been able to return to her human form and would not have to hide herself all the time. Qwenton thought to himself and suddenly inspiration struck.

It was so simple just have the girl killed while she was in human form, better kill the older sister while they where at it just to be safe he thought as he reached for the phone again.

Suddenly he had his first and hopefully last vision of his life, it was of a pissed of willow floating in front of him , her hair solid black and her skin so pale he could see the veins through it, she was so much black magic that he see it in the air around her.

And the he heard two words that would wake him in a cold sweat for the rest of his life," Bored now!'

Travers slammed the phone back in to its cradle and decided that it was time to look into that retirement home he'd always wanted.

After all which would you rather face he thought to himself, a pissed off teenage dragon who'll hopefully have her sister to calm her down , or a dark witch that would make voldemorte run screaming for his mommy, He knew which one he'd rather face.

That lake house was looking better by the moment.


End file.
